just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Cause 2 "Hardcore" Agency Missions
This was copied from User:Anonymous230385's blog on the non-FF wiki. Welcome to Panau Rico arrives at Hantu Island with unknown means. There is no helicopter in the air nor boat. He looks around and sees strange towers. He thinks to himself "Hmm. These towers look very old yet they're still functional. I wonder if something is controlling them." He then grapples to one of them and just manages to kick a Japanese Military soldier off. Rico follows the soldier down and sees a yellow star on the soldier's hat. "Hmm! Isn't that Imperial Japanese Army attire?" Rico then infiltrates that tower all the while killing all the guards and sees a giant tower in the distance. "Dang... now there's something you don't see everyday." Just then alarms go off, and your heat level maxes out to five (this situation only). 3 Japanese UH-10 Chippewas with miniguns and rocket pods show up. Oh and, none of them have miniguns only. Rico destroys them with friendly fire (using a conveniently nearby Flak Cannon of their design) and then follows the support beams to the tower. Unfortunately, the structure is 80 years old and they begin to collapse. Rico has to run (or grapple) his way to the huge tower. Inside, he meets Masayo Washio, albeit this time as the commander of the Japanese forces. Rico is surprised at his ability to speak English, considering not a lot of Imperial Japanese soldiers could speak it. Masayo says "Welcome to Panau. Unfortunately, you were unfortunate enough to land on our territory. Now, you shall taste the best of the Imperial Japanese Army!" A large boss fight ensues, with Washio wielding a Rocket Launcher that can kill you in one hit. Not to mention Japanese army elites wielding Machine Guns and Assault Rifles. Oh and, Washio can only be wounded once every wave of soldiers is killed. Rico manages to defeat him and Washio says: [https://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/Alexander_Mirkov "You may have beaten me, but never my homeland!"] Just then more alarms go off. It seems the island is under invasion. Rico looks out and sees a gigantic naval and air flotilla of Panauan Military Winstons Amen 69s, UH-10 Chippewas, and H-62 Quapaws. You are instructed to get off the island. An intercom system begins to say something in Japanese, but Rico manages to interpret it as [https://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/Into_the_Den "All personnel, evacuate the facility! Self-destruct mechanism activated!"] due to all the soldiers ignoring him and them running to their own fleet of helicopters. By this point, it doesn't matter what means you use to get off the island. The Japanese Military are engaged in battle against the Panauans and the Panauans seem to ignore you (unless you attack them) but at the very end, you get to a beachhead and the military are suspicious of you as to how you managed to survive all this way. Not to mention you're not wearing one of their uniforms. The soldiers turn on you and you kill them. You hijack one of their Amen 69s and drive off to Panau. Mission accomplished. In a brief cut-scene after the mission, Washio looks out his tower (albeit extremely injured) and says "I'll be back." He then makes his way to a secret door leading to a Minigun and rocket pod-armed H-62 Quapaw and just manages to escape the island as the island is consumed in a ball of fire: a nuke that was the last action of the EMP. Casino Bust *First of all, I would rename this to "Ghost in the machine" Rico arrives at Kampung Bahari (this time not a stronghold but rather, an unmarked village). He walks around and gets knocked out from behind by an unknown assailant. Rico wakes up to find himself handcuffed to a chair. Kane is in front of him. Rico says, "Maria! It's me, Rico! Why do you have me like this?" Kane says "If you are Rico, then you will answer this right: Who did you kill in San Esperito?" Rico answers "Salvador Mendoza!" Rico is promptly untied by Kane. Kane fills Rico in on the details. It seems Sheldon has gone missing on this island and she and Rico are dispatched to find him. However, it seems when they were flying over Hantu Island, the island's EMP hit the heli and despite the heli surviving (which should be impossible), Rico was knocked unconscious and fell out. Kane then says that they have a traitor amongst their midst since they should've steered way past that island. Kane had to make sure this was him. Rico understands. Kane takes Rico to a garage and it contains every possible Agency vehicle, including an GV-104 Razorback, MTA Powerrun 77, and a Sivirkin 15 Havoc, complete with a concealed ramp, dock, and helipad and overhead door. The mission then starts. Kane tells Rico to go to Bukit Dengkang because the Agency's last contact on Panau, Karl Blaine, was brought there for "interrogation". Kane allows him to take one vehicle but he has to bring it back. Rico drives to the military base and finds it very heavily guarded. Not to mention a checkpoint with his face on a wanted poster. Rico assaults it with his GV-104 Razorback. The checkpoint and the front door are easily blown to smithereens, but inside contains not one, but four Flak Cannons. Rico just manages to find a covering spot before the Flak Cannons disable the weaponry on the tank, but not the tank itself. Rico goes around and kills the operators of the cannons. Then an elite comes out of a building wielding a Rocket Launcher. Rico promptly kills him. Rico goes underground and there meets none other than Karl Blaine. Blaine begins to ask Rico questions but more soldiers appear and Rico escapes all the while collapsing the bunker with triggered explosives. Rico goes to his tank and Blaine said "I can fix that!" Who knew he was a technician? Anyhow, you are instructed to return to Kampung Bahari all the while eliminating all resistance along the way. The Panau Military will try to regain Karl in the form of SV-1003 Raiders and AH-33 Topachulas. Later, there might even be an occasional G9 Eclipse that drops bombs instead of firing rocket pods and auto-cannons. Rico arrives at the outpost and mission is accomplished. In a cut-scene afterwards, Blaine asks Rico how he managed to find him. Rico says "Leave all the questions to Kane." The White Tiger PDA entry: Sheldon has been located and Rico is dispatched to find him, or kill him if necessary. Rico is briefed by Kane that she has a possible lead on Sheldon's location but there's a problem. The only way into the area where he is suspected is through a very long valley with hundreds of soldiers (and additions of landmines, spotlights, and anti-aircraft guns), making aerial assault impossible. Rico says it's no problem and extracts himself (with Kane as the pilot) to the immediate vicinity of that location. Outside, he is about to go in guns blazing when gunshots ring out in his vicinity and he investigates. Oh but what's this? It seems a small squad of Reapers plus a woman (who are all still unknown to Rico) are pinned down by the base's defenses. Rico spontaneously pulls out a Rocket Launcher and sends that defense to kingdom come destroys that roadblock. The Reapers wonder who saved them. Rico walks up and says everything is fine now. The woman only then introduces herself as Bolo Santosi and she tells Rico "You seem to be a very capable gunman. I don't suppose you could join the Reapers' ranks?" Rico politely says no thanks. Anyhow, she says she has intel that one of her captains was captured in a facility called "White Tiger Fortress" where Sheldon was told to be in. Rico reluctantly waits for reinforcements and when Bolo has a force of some 50 or so, they follow the path up. When they reach the valley vicinity, Rico tells them to stay behind him and then Rico does what he does best: Kill. Destroy. Obliterate. Raze. Rico reaches the front door. It suddenly gets explosively opened to reveal... a destroyed tank. Rico says "Hmm. I don't think I have any friends inside. I wonder who did that." Anyhow, Rico runs up the stairs, obliterates any resistance, and encounters... a Flak Cannon. Rico and his allies just barely manage to dive out of the way before a fully automatic Flak Cannon (the one shot versions anyway) blows up the ground in front of them. Rico promptly destroys it with an airstrike of grenades (throwing them over). Rico then destroys 9 more Flak Cannons like this, but at the 10th one, it appears to be disarmed. Even the soldiers surrounding it (plus two minigun operators unlike the last nine where there were only one) were dead. And what's more they seemed completely unaware when they were killed. Rico is bewildered. Who could've done something like this?! Rico takes the trolley to the face, throws all his triggered explosives on it, and detonates. The face is destroyed. He walks through the hallway to reveal... two doors. The one on the left read "You're going to die if you walk through this" The one on the right read "dead end". Rico kicks open the door on the left. A gigantic concentration of bullets lands at his feet. Rico kicks open the right door. It really is a dead end. Rico thinks to himself "Now what? Both mean what they mean and I have to find Sheldon! Rico decides to go through the left door anyway and when he does, there's no gunfire. Nothing. Rico wonders "Who the heck could disarm such complicated defenses!" Rico walks through 10 disabled Sentry guns and reaches a gigantic arena. It looked Romanesque in style. Just then, a loudspeaker comes to life and says "You have intruded far enough. Now it is time for you to meet your demise at the hands of... my ninja." Three arena doors open to reveal SV-1007 Stonewalls. Rico grapples to one and realizes the driver is protected by a roof hatch that can't be opened. Well if not opened, then maybe he can be killed by an explosion. Rico implants a triggered explosive on the top (as a test run) and detonates. The driver not only dies, the tank goes veering into another tank and disables that one. Oh, but there's still one more. Rico is just about to repeat the process when out of nowhere, 10 rockets appear out of nowhere and obliterate that tank. The arena doors are also destroyed. A familiar voice cries out through the loudspeaker: "Hola, it's your uncle Sheldon! Where ya been, hombre?" Rico grapples to a elevated area and there meets none other than his old mentor. Rico says "Where the heck have you been?! And was it you that was disabling all the base defenses? Nobody could be capable of doing that!" (Well who knew Sheldon was a hacker and Blaine was a technician anyway) Sheldon says "Yeah it was me. And frankly taking care of a couple grunts and elites and ninjas isn't too much of a problem." Suddenly the base alarms go off. It seems the military is not too happy to have their base infiltrated. Rico runs to a anti-aircraft mount (having destroyed everything back there) and sees... hundreds, if not thousands of UH-10 Chippewas, AH-33 Topachulas, and H-62 Quapaws. Sheldon says he'll try to rig the base defenses to attack their own soldiers. He then puts something on Rico's PDA and says he can communicate with him that way. You are instructed to hold off the military as long as possible. The flak cannon has unlimited ammunition, but it still takes a while to destroy several helicopters. Oh, and there's no other anti-aircraft defenses. After about 10 or so are destroyed, a Bering I-86DP shows up with the sole purpose of being a troop carrier to this base. Rico manages to destroy the engines before the flak cannon is destroyed by a volley of rockets. Just then, SAM sites go active and a lot of the helis are destroyed. However, there is still a sizable amount of helis to destroy them. Rico communicates to Sheldon "Yo! We are defenseless! We need to get out of here now!" Sheldon does not respond. Rico runs to the Command Center and finds no one there but there is evidence of a shoot-out. Rico runs outside (all the while freeing all the prisoners including the Reaper captain) just in time to see Sheldon being brought to a H-62 Quapaw unconscious. (Spoiler) This part of the mission can affect the next mission. There is a UH-10 Chippewa outside. Rico takes it. If he reaches Sheldon within a minute, he can save him. However, the Quapaw is escorted by an uncountable number of rocket-armed Chippewas. If he doesn't reach Sheldon, then the next mission progresses as normal. If Rico saves Sheldon, then the Quapaw they are in is shot down and they are presumed dead. However, Rico and Sheldon just barely manage to bail out just before it crashes. If Rico does not save Sheldon, Rico communicates to Kane and says he has found Sheldon, but he was captured by the military. Mountain Rescue PDA entry: Rico is dispatched to save Kane after the outpost on Kampung Bahari is compromised. Scenario one (Rico saved Sheldon): Rico and Sheldon get back to Kampung Bahari and at the front door hear a shootout. Cautious, they walk through the front door and find... nothing. The place was obviously looted and there were dead Panau Military elites and grunts strung out all over. Rico makes his way to the secret hangar and finds... destruction. Everywhere. The vehicles are on fire, the ramps and helipad are non-functional, and... there are more dead soldiers. However, these don't seem to be destroyed by the military but rather, some kind of self-destruct. They hear the sound of a helicopter and they head outside. Both manage to glimpse Kane but are hit by snipers. Rico manages to escape. Sheldon is captured. Scenario two (without Sheldon): Same thing except without Sheldon. Endgame of beginning cut-scene: Kane and Sheldon are captured. Rico throws a tracking device (newly obtained by courtesy of The Agency) onto the helicopter and repairs the Sivirkin 15 Havoc. He then flies to Kastelo Singa Military Base and there, Rico lands the Havoc on an unsuspecting SAM site. on top of a tower containing a H-62 Quapaw. Rico infiltrates the tower and at a door overhears "Baby" Panay and Karl Blaine. "Thank you very much for your cooperation. That rebel base is now nonexistent thanks to your efforts." Blaine: "Yeah, I was becoming a little bored working for them." A quick-time event starts. Rico sets explosives against the door, blows them, and then pulls out a Submachine Gun and shoots everyone in the room but Panay and Blaine in the head. He grapples Panay to a wall and pins Blaine down. "You sonofab****! You were the one who betrayed us! No wonder how the military managed to find us in the first place!" Blaine says, "I have had enough working with you all! First you employ me but ignore me and now y'all want to use me to topple someone without me?! NO! I WOULD RATHER EARN MONEY THEN WAIT '''EVERY SINGLE DAY!'" Rico promptly knocks him out, drags him up the stairs, and holds him over a ledge by his Grappler. "''You will tell me where Kane and Sheldon are, or the last thing you will see is your falling to your death!" Blaine: "No! I will never tell you!" Rico: "Well suit yourself!" (drop) "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh........" (thud) Rico finds a map of Kastelo Singa and finds a peculiar structure at the lake entrance. Panay: "You will die one day for what you've done to my fortress!" (throw out window) He goes down, and right when he is about to reach it, a voice calls out "Intruder alert! Activate defense plan alpha!" Two miniguns and two Rocket Launchers appear out of nowhere. Oh and the door opens to reveal hundreds of ninjas (they're still armed with Submachine Guns only). "Well, looks like I'm on the right track." (battle: miniguns disabled, rocket launchers blown up, ninjas massacred via dual Submachine Guns, done) Rico proceeds through the facility all the while fighting Panauan Secret Service elites and he locates Tom and Maria. "Took you long enough, hombre! Now get us outta here!" Rico: "STAND CLEAR!" (explosions) (coughing) "Well you could've tried finding some keys amigo, but I guess you couldn't find them. Now, let's get out of here!" Rico has level 5 heat. Not to mention a lot of pissed soldiers. Rico: "Hey you two y'all ever use a minigun before? (both) "We can certainly learn!" "Then hold them off! I'll radio for backup!" Sheldon: "Where do you get backup? That Swede with a spine of a jellyfish betrayed us!" Rico: "I know someone! Just hang on!" "Bolo? It's me, the mercenary that helped you outside the fortress! I'm kind of in a tight place now, so do ya mind if you could come pick us up?" Bolo: "You are in the most defended military facility in Panau! How do you suggest I come???" Rico: "Call in one of your helicopters! Just trust me! Anyway, I did save one of your captains!" "All right! Helicopter inbound! ETA: 10 minutes!" New objective: Defend your position. First, there's a wave of 25 Panauan Secret Service elites and five unarmed MV Quartermasters. Wave 2: 36 elites and 10 armed Quartermasters. Wave 3: 49 elites, 10 armed Quartermasters, 5 MV V880s, and a UH-10 Chippewa. Wave 4: 64 elites, 10 Quartermasters and V880s, 2 Chippewas, and a AH-33 Topachula. Wave 5: 81 elites, 10 Quartermasters and V880s, 5 MV Commands, 4 Chippewas, 2 Topachulas, and a H-62 Quapaw. Final wave: 256 elites, 10 MV variants of every type, 16 Chippewas and Topachulas, and a Bering I-86DP modified as an AC-130. Rico is about to run out of ammunition (even after restocking on every Submachine Box in there) when the Bering suddenly explodes. A ball of fire fills the front door and all the soldiers and vehicles explode. Bolo is finally here! And she even managed to bring some of her Rocket Launcher troops with her! Rico: "Took you long enough! That was not 10 minutes!" Bolo: "At least I saved you! Now let's get out of here!" Mission ends. Three Kings PDA entry: Kill the elite three Panauan Military foreign supporters. Rico, Tom, and Maria arrive at the Reapers HQ. Tom: "Now what? We've got nowhere to go!" Rico: "Then let's change that. Bolo, that fortress I was speaking about earlier, I don't suppose you want a larger base of operations?" Bolo: "You're not serious, are you? First you tell me to save you from the most defended base, and now you want to take the second most defended one? How many more bases are you planning to conquer?" Rico: "IDK. Anyhow, are you coming or not?" "Sure, sure. But first I have intel that the military has three foreign mercenaries that were bought to defeat us. I don't think its a challenge for you to make them disappear." Scene cuts to Three Kings Hotel. The three elite mercenaries walk into their respective suites. Suddenly the lights go out. Everyone runs out except them. They walk to their rooftops where they are expecting company. No one shows up, other than a contingent of Panau Secret Service who arrive on the scene to protect them. One of the bosses, Lee Ho Fook, says "No one will dare to attack me. I have a secret!" One of the Secret Service says "All the better to kill you then." Rico throws off his uniform and melee attacks him. Fook is thrown off the stage but Rico himself dives off the stage as Triggered Explosives all around the stage suddenly become active and blow. Boss battle one starts. Fook is armed with a Submachine Gun, but his specialty is extremely explosive C4 (Triggered Explosives). Every time Rico hits him he throws one with dead accuracy and a quick-time event starts with you dodging three. Otherwise, you are critically wounded. Rico subsequently kills him. His dying words are "No! This is impossible! I had all these rebels to kill, yet you prevented me from killing even one! I'll be back-(headshot)" Rico goes to the second tower. Tom Gunawan is waiting and he says "Bwahaahahahaa! Now comes a rebel commander to kill me! I will crush you! ... Send me my tank, now! Taste the wrath of Mother Panau!" Boss battle two starts. Gunawan is inside a indestructible turret covering him on all sides. However, the top of the mini-dome is weak. There are also no triggered explosives around him. Fortunately, there are two miniguns on either side of the stage. Rico kills a Secret Service member but then leaves the body on there (still firing) and aims it at Gunawan all the while sneaking away. He then sneaks to the rooftop, places a Triggered Explosive, and detonates. Gunawan is left with 50% health. And the dome is gone. However, he says "Ingenious! But try to kill me now!" He stunt jumps onto his APC, and pulls out a Multi-Lock Missile Launcher (Referencing Panay's rapid shot version). The only way you can dodge it is to keep grappling around until it (the rocket) runs out of fuel. You can also distract his aim by firing on him and despite still being able to fire, he takes a much longer time to focus. Anyway, Rico kills him. His dying words are "You may have beaten me, but you rebels will be crushed one day!" Rico: "Have a nice day!" "AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Rico turns around and grapples to the third tower. "Boom Boom" Bohulano says "Ah, finally you come! I thought my other friends would take care of you, but now it looks like I have to take care of you myself!" Rico: "Where's your specialty?" The man: "I don't have one! I'm going to kill you the old-fashioned way: BY EXECUTION!!!" Boss battle three starts. Buholano indeed does have nothing special, but he dual wields Submachine Guns and he also possesses a near unlimited supply of bodyguards. Every time one dies, two more take its place. But the key is to avoid Buholano and kill his bodyguards. Rico kills him. He says "I congratulate you on your victory. But I warn you, you will die one day!" Rico: "Goodbye Buholano. You are honored by death by beheading." Rico performs a melee attack just as the screen fades to black. End of mission. Into the Den PDA entry: Infiltrate Baby Panay's fortress and capture it for the faction of your choice. After Rico kills Buholano, he decides to look around for any good loot. Unfortunately, there is none, but there is a map of Panau marked TOP SECRET in Buholano's suite. Rico puts the map under a light and sees three distinct markings. One of them is the Reapers HQ. One of them is on a small island very close to the mainland. A third is at a mansion near a military port. Rico goes to Bolo and shows her the map. She says the island near the mainland is called "The Forbidden Island" or Ular Boys HQ. She laughs in delight when she sees the mansion and says "Finally! So this is where that blubergut Razman hides! Anyway, that's the Roaches HQ." Rico pays both locations a visit and they are really no different from the Reapers other than their ideologies and tactics. The mission then starts. You are instructed to go to the faction of your choice and capture "White Tiger Fortress". There is a cut-scene where Rico talks with the faction leader and a H-62 Quapaw in their colors bring them there. Rico tells the Quapaw to wait, and he scouts out the area. Once there, he thinks "This is a suicide mission! There are land mines, spotlights, and definitely more soldiers than before!" Then explosions start occurring and the military slowly descends into chaos. Rico messages Tom. But before he can speak, Tom goes first: "Well hombre, can't leave me out on all the fun now, will ya?" Rico: "Sheesh..." and leads his soldiers through the valley as the military are friendly fired upon by their own landmines and Sentry guns. The door is not repaired. Rico walks through it and up the stairs. The Flak Cannons are not inactive. Rico: "Yo Sheldon, how much stuff are you going to hack?!" Sheldon: "Well it was your idea to capture the fortress! I'm trying to preserve it for further use!" By now the military are aware that their defenses have been hacked and technicians have been sent to the Flak Cannons. Rico and his soldiers kill all of them but miss the last one. The Flak Cannon goes active. All but one of the soldiers are killed as a explosion sends them flying into the valley below. The soldier happens to be the captain that Rico saved earlier. "Hey it's you again!" Unnamed Reaper captain: "Yeah! I'm back!" The cannon suddenly shuts down. A quick-time event starts as Rico leaps from his location and *Kills the technician with a head-shot. *Pins down a colonel and holds his down as the captain executes him by head-shot. Rico immediately runs to the cannon and hacks it so that it would fire at Panau Military personnel only. Tom: "Well hombre, nice reflexes! That cannon had a unique firewall and so I could only hack that one for like, 5 seconds!" Rico: "Sheesh... Hey, Bolo, we're all out of soldiers! I don't suppose you could send a complement?" Bolo: "Reinforcements coming right up!" Suddenly you are attacked again. It seems the military is not too happy to have their cannons hacked. Good thing they have auto-aim anyway... The attackers are promptly obliterated. Rico, the captain, and the Reapers complement make their way down the hallway, through the left door, into the arena, and look around. There is no one. Rico thought to himself: "There should be a lot more soldiers than this..." Rico then went to the Command Center. Inside were three dead ninjas. Rico messages to Tom: "Did ya do that?" Sheldon: "No... I can't even hack that area remotely!" So there's the mystery of three dead ninjas. Rico promptly hacks the facility (in under 5 seconds before the self-destruct is activated) and a map shows up of the surrounding area. The captain says "WHAT???!!! AHHHHHHH...!" Rico says "Don't run! It's just a couple hundred Bering I-86DPs, a few Si-47 Leopards and G9 Eclipses, and a ton of helicopters. What's the big deal?" In fact, 95% of the Panau Military came to kill Rico. They were even counting on Rico to take the facility. Rico frees all the prisoners and instructs them to get into the SV-1007 Stonewalls below ground for use as automatic anti-aircraft flak cannons. Rico also has some 20 SAMs under his control. Not to mention his own anti-aircraft material. A new objective starts plus another secondary objective. Primary: Hold off the hundred waves of intruders. Secondary: Preserve the base defenses. NOTE: THE FOLLOWING TABLE IS IMPOSSIBLE IN TERMS OF THE REAL WORLD, BUT THIS IS FAN FICTION (AND 95% OF THE PANAU MILITARY): End of mission. A Just Cause PDA entry: Kill Panay. Rico and the captain have captured White Tiger Fortress and killed 95% of the Panauan Military, but at the cost of all their soldiers and the majority of the base defenses. Sheldon and Kane arrive on Santosi's H-62 Quapaw. Tom: "Well I never thought it would be possible, but it looks like you did it. You have captured the Panauan Military's most secure stronghold." Rico is not so sure. If this were to be the military's most secure stronghold, then where is Panay? Suddenly alarms beginning to sound all throughout the facility. "All personnel, evacuate the facility! Self-destruct mechanism activated! Detonation in 9 minutes, 50 seconds! All personnel, evacuate the facility! Self-destruct mechanism activated! Detonation in 9 minutes, 40 seconds!" Rico: "Well that's that. Everyone out! I will locate and disarm this bomb!" Rico searches all throughout the facility. He finds it nowhere until he finds a secret hatch in the Command Center. By then there's only a minute left. He finds the bomb inside... and finds it guarded by Panay himself. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Now we will all die!" "President Panay... I thought I dropped you out that window. You're supposed to be dead." "Well guess what? I AM INVINCIBLE!" (grappled to wall) (bomb disarmed with only one second left) Rico turns around. Panay is gone. Instead, he finds another hatch concealed within that room. After calling back the soldiers, Rico follows the hatch down. He finds himself in a hangar/dock. There are three black UH-10 Chippewas with rocket pods. There is also evidence that a ship had left. However, the hangar door appears to have not been opened. Rico wonders: "How does a ship escape from a place when the door looks it has never been opened?" A thought struck him. "Of course, a submarine. But then the door would still block the way out, unless..." Rico goes to the top of the hangar. Of course, there is a underwater door. Rico then wonders how to open it. He sees a room all by itself and opens the door. Only to activate a tripwire which activates triggered explosives behind it. Only the beeping saves Rico from diving to the side as the room collapses. Rico decides "Screw this." and gets in one of the Chippewas, and blows up the hangar door. Nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing but water for miles around. Rico wonders "Where could he be?" He receives a transmission from Tom all of a sudden, saying "Rico! We've got a giant thing materializing about 50 miles south-east of your location! It looks like a submarine! Get rid of that now!" "No problem, Sheldon..." Rico takes one of the Chippewas and heads to the submarine. He goes to the coordinates. "Sheldon? There's nothing here!" "Huh? There should be something! Look below you!" Rico looks down just in time to see a giant nuclear submarine rising out of the water. Panay (on a loudspeaker): "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...! Now you taste my wrath!" The deck slides open to reveal 10 SAMs. Rico manages to destroy them all but has to abandon his helicopter. On the deck itself, there are countless Panauan Secret Servicemen waiting. Rico pulls out his Submachine Guns when suddenly there's an explosion. Rico dives for cover as G9 Eclipses rain down on the military. Something's wrong. There appear to be... red circles below the wings. Surely this wasn't the Japanese Military? Washio: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm back! Remember me?" "Oh you, I thought I killed you when I first got to this island." "Well now, try and kill me! I have the best fighter jets in the Panau Military!" A three way conflict starts. Both military forces are engaged in battle but will occasionally attack you. Rico makes his way through the submarine and finds Panay. He is desperately defending the U1 with what weapons his sub has. Rico: "It's the end of the line! Now you die!" "Please, just let me kill these Japs and then let me deal with you, all right?" Rico: "NOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU'RE DEAD!" Rico is about to melee attack him when Panay notices him and ducks to the side just in time. He then picks up a detonator off his desk. "I told you not to attack me! Now I will destroy the world!" He presses the detonator. Sheldon and Kane are still in the fortress when a new alarm starts to sound. A Reapers soldier runs to them and says "You might want to take a look at this!" In fact, Nuclear missiles had suddenly become active all across the country and they fired. Sheldon communicates to Rico "Yo hombre! Panay just activated just about every nuclear missile in the country! GET RID OF THEM!" Rico: "NO PROBLEM!" Panay: "You'll have to fight me for that detonator!" A large boss fight ensues. Panay's Rocket Launcher this time can kill you in one hit instead of being rapid-fire. Rico defeats him anyway and his dying words are "This is impossible! I am invincible! I am..." (headshot) Objective completed. Panay Is Dead. New objective: Destroy the nuclear missiles. Rico presses the detonator again. Nothing happens. Again. Nothing happens. Tom: "Sorry buddy, but unfortunately I'm afraid that's not going to work. You're gonna have to find some fighter jet somewhere and take care of those missiles yourself!" "Fighter jets... no problem" Rico hijacks a G9 Eclipse outside and speeds off. Good news: The G9 Eclipse can catch up very easily. Bad news: There are 36 of them. And with only 5 minutes on the clock. Rico destroys them all with only seconds to spare and heads back to the sub. It is in critical damage. The military is substantially reduced while the Japanese seem to have minimal losses. Rico roars in and starts to attack the fighter jets. The fighter jets notice Rico and begin to attack him. Rico evades/destroys all of them all the while wondering where they come from. Suddenly Rico's PDA starts flashing. Another thing was coming up from under the water. Rico looks on his screen and wonders "What the heck is that? That doesn't resemble anything!" In fact, it was an aircraft carrier, specially built by the Imperial Japanese Navy as "Emperor Hirohito's Weapon". Rico wonders "Oh great. Now they got submersible aircraft carriers? That's a first." Just then the Japanese begin to be attacked from another front. It seems the remaining 5% of the Panauan Military have come as a final suicide sortie. Rico assaults the aircraft carrier, but is very well defended with 25 Flak Cannons (that are actually operational), plus uncountable numbers of elites wielding Machine Guns and Assault Rifles. Rico kills all the soldiers and disables all but one of the Flak Cannons. There's a reason why he left that one. He then turns on the remaining aircraft of both Panauan and Japanese and destroy them. He then kamikazes his G9 Eclipse into the aircraft carrier's bridge, destroying it. Rico thinks "Well that was a bit easy now, was it?" Suddenly the aircraft carrier runway begins to collapse to reveal... Washio's personalized fighter jet. It was a sleek black G9 Eclipse with rocket pods, 2 miniguns and 2 autocannons. Washio: "Now you die!" Rico: "Oh really?" Apparently there is still quite a lot of fighter jets in the lower decks. Rico takes one and takes off with Washio in hot pursuit. New objective. Kill Washio. Rico tries to outmaneuver it but its simply too fast. One of Washio's rocket pods clips Rico's plane and he almost loses control. However, Rico had in fact, anticipated the move and flew back to the aircraft carrier. Washio: "Surely you're not going to crash your plane? You see, in Bushido, suicide is acceptable, but surrender is unacceptable, and I will consider that a surrender!" "SHHUUUTTTT UUUUUPPPPPP!!!!!!!" And Rico does crash it into the carrier... next to the Flak Cannon. Washio just manages to glimpse it before Rico empties and entire barrage of flak into his plane, destroying it. Washio manages to maneuver his plane into a dive before crash landing on the deck. Rico walks up to him. Washio (in full military regalia): "You may have beaten me... but America will still pay for what they did to Japan..." Washio promptly presses a button inside the cockpit. Another door on the aircraft carrier opened to reveal... by far the biggest missile Rico had ever seen. "Now taste the wrath of our Divine Emperor Hirohito!" Washio jumps out of the plane and grapples (yes he does have a grappler) to the missile. Rico follows suit and they both land on the missile. A voice in Japanese speaks out but Washio translates as "10 minutes to target. American naval islands of Hawaii targeted for demolition. Fire! Fire! Fire!" Rico just manages to send his final transmission as "Sheldon! Get the U.S. forces at Hawaii on high alert! They may encounter a nuclear missile soon!" before the missile takes him out of Panau. The final boss battle starts. Rico and Washio move from side to side, each melee attacking with their grapplers. At first, Rico has the upper hand. Then Washio. Then Rico. Then Washio. Finally, with only a minute left on the clock, Rico performs a trick on Washio, he slips under the missile and Washio thinks he is finally dead. Rico at this moment, ambushes him and grapples him to the missile. He then pulls off Washio's grappler and tightens the grip. Rico then reprograms the missile path. End cut-scene starts. On the aircraft carrier, Sheldon is wondering "How could the Imperial Japanese even build such a thing? This is technology way beyond their time!" Kane is wondering how modern military materials ended up in a WWII-era aircraft carrier. Suddenly they glimpse a missile on the horizon. Their Reapers guards ready their weapons. But the missile does not seem to be heading for them. However, just when it was over the carrier, Rico jumps off with his grappler. Tom: "What will happen to Washio?" Rico: "Oh, I think he will commit suicide in a rather explosive manner." as the missile detonates over what remained of Hantu Island, destroying it completely now. In another cut-scene, a lone Panauan Secret Serviceman wakes up on the U1. A Reapers soldier notices him. He aims his weapon only to be attacked from behind by a ninja. Mission ends. Category:Content Category:Fan Fiction Projects Category:Missions